


How could you forget that we're dating?

by kasuria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuria/pseuds/kasuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong, Gon thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you forget that we're dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr prompt "Imagine Person A being awkward around Person B, who is now their significant other. B tries to figure out why A is acting so shy when suddenly A screams out, ‘Oh, right! We’re dating now!’ and kisses B."

Something was wrong.

Gon couldn’t pinpoint what that something was, but it was clearly _something_ , and he was reminded of it every time he replayed Killua’s words over and over in his head.

_“Uh—just wait here for a sec, okay? I’ll be right back. I mean it—don’t move.”_

He had given Gon a _look_ at those last words, and that was enough to keep Gon from standing up from the fountain he was currently lounging on. He fidgeted his hands impatiently, occasionally swatting his fingers through the sprinkling water, and when he noticed how much the sun had moved since he was placed here, a drip of worry began to slip into his head. It wasn’t so unusual for Killua to act secretly, but that kind of behavior only made Gon that much more suspicious.

What if Killua had gotten into some kind of situation? Gon knew how Killua could be—with his rude and off-putting personality, it would be easy for him to find himself in trouble. Gon frowned and looked down into the fountain, where he saw the distorted gleam of jennies resting at the bottom.

No, Killua was smarter than that. Gon was the one who got into trouble, and Killua was always the one to pull him out of it.

He felt a little twinge of guilt at that last part.

Sudden realization swept over him in a panic, and needing to blurt it out to someone, _anyone_ , he hastily grabbed for his phone and smushed it to his ear as it began to call.

_“Hello?”_

“Kurapika!” Gon cried, sitting up straighter. “I think Killua is mad at me!”

 _“Mad at you?”_ There was a hint of amusement in Kurapika’s voice—the idea that Gon would call him just to tell him this was very _Gon_ , and he wouldn’t have ever expected anything less.

Gon nodded. “He’s been acting really _weird_ lately, like—like last night, I told him that the bath was ready, and he gave me this stunned look before getting all mad and walking right past me! He slammed the door on me and everything! And then today, he’s been super short, only giving me one word responses, and he won’t even look at me!” Gon pursed his lips, his talking rapidly increasing as he continued to ramble. “And now he’s abandoned me in the middle of the city! What if he—”

 _“Gon,”_ Kurapika said calmly, cutting Gon off effectively. _“Take a deep breath. Have you tried talking to Killua about this?”_  

Gon let out a whine. “Yeah, and he always tells me it’s nothing! He’s almost as stubborn as you are!”

 _“I’m going to overlook that comment in light of your predicament,”_ Kurapika said flatly. He let out a sigh. _“All right. Do you know when he started acting this way?”_

Gon looked thoughtful for a moment, putting a finger to his lips. “Mmm… About a week, maybe?”

Kurapika paused at that. _“A week?”_

Gon looked more confident about his answer, and he nodded. “A week, yeah! Even when Killua’s upset, he usually caves by now… That’s why I think he must be mad at me! I mean, he’s always picking up after me, and maybe he just—“

 _“Gon,”_ Kurapika said again. The tone of his voice had noticeably changed to something lighter. _“Killua’s behavior—could you tell me a little more about it? Has he seemed nervous at all?”_

Gon knitted his brows together. Now that Kurapika mentioned it, _was_ Killua acting nervous? The thought hadn’t occurred to him—it was hard to imagine Killua feeling nervous about _anything_ —but looking back, he suddenly recalled the way Killua’s face had been flushed, or the way he would fidget his hand by his side. Sometimes he would glance at Gon and look away, or open his mouth but then close it in what seemed like frustration.

“What would Killua be nervous about?” Gon wondered aloud. If it was something that could get under Killua’s skin, it had to be bad. Gon scolded himself for being so stupid—he liked to think of himself as perceptive, but when he got lost in himself, he seemed to overlook details. There’s no way Killua should be feeling nervous; it was totally unacceptable. Gon wouldn’t allow it, and he swore then and there to find out what—or _who_ —had been causing Killua’s anxiety and dealing with it himself personally.

“If someone’s hurt Killua, I won’t forgive them,” Gon said seriously, and at that, Kurapika actually _laughed_ , and Gon was so startled by the response that he almost dropped his phone into the water (and he was relieved when he caught it, as then Killua really _would_ have something to be mad at him for).

“What’s so funny?!” Gon asked, feeling anger and cluelessness and helplessness all at once. He narrowed his eyes at the phone suspiciously. “Kurapika, do you know what happened to Killua?”

 _“Sorry,”_ Kurapika apologized, though Gon wasn’t sure he was actually sorry at all. _“But to answer your question—yes.”_

Gon’s eyes widened as he pressed the phone closer to his cheek. “Tell me!!” 

 _“Killua’s not mad at you,”_ Kurapika assured him, and he let out a light laugh. _“In fact, there’s nothing wrong with him at all.”_

“Huh?” Gon looked puzzled. “Then why is he acting this way? And why would he just leave me here?”

 _“I think you might get your answer upon his return_ ,” Kurapika said. _“Confront him then.”_

Gon pouted a bit at how avoidant his friend was being, but if Kurapika knew what was going on and said there was nothing wrong, Gon had no reason to doubt him—and that at least let him feel some relief. If Killua had been feeling something bad inside without Gon knowing, he would have really kicked himself for it.

Gon became so lost in his own thoughts that he had forgotten that Kurapika was even on the other line. When he caught a glimpse of white, all his thoughts were broken as he promptly let out a gasp and jumped up from the edge of the fountain.

“Killua!!”

Killua appeared taken aback—as if he was caught up in his own thoughts—but then quickly became flustered as Gon ran up to him in eagerness.

“There you are! What happened to being right back?”

Killua’s face turned red. “U-uh.” He let out a huff and look away. “Sorry, it took longer than I thought.” He glanced over at Gon. “I’m actually surprised you’re still here.”

Gon stuck his tongue out. “You told me not to move!”

Killua said nothing to that—his gaze was now elsewhere, his fist clenching and unclenching by his side. Gon watched him silently, and when he saw the way Killua bit his lower lip, he realized with absolute certainty that Killua really _was_ nervous.

“Where did you go, anyways?” Gon pressed on, and Killua flinched at the question.

“Oh, uh,” Killua began awkwardly, though trying to appear indifferent. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced to the ground. “I saw something back at this store earlier, and I,” he hesitated, his voice dropping to a mutter, “kinda thought of you. So I bought it.”

If Gon hadn’t been lost before, he definitely was now. He had really been nervous this past week just because of a purchase he wanted to make? Somehow, it didn’t add up for Gon.

“What are you all embarrassed for?” Gon asked with the tilt of his head. “If you wanted to buy something, I would have come with you!”

Killua pursed his lips in frustration. “Stupid—I bought it _for_ you!”

Gon instantly perked up. “You got me a present?”

Suddenly, it all made sense. Killua acting nervous, Killua acting secretive—he had been planning a surprise, and Kurapika knew of the surprise as well. Gon wasn’t sure if his birthday was soon or not (he could barely keep track of what day of the week it was, let alone the date), but Gon decided that must be it, and he felt silly for getting so worked up over nothing.

“Kind of,” Killua grumbled. He hesitated, scrunching up his nose, before taking a quick breath and quickly pushing a box into Gon’s chest. “Here.”

Gon blinked a few times stupidly and took the box. “Huh? You’re giving it to me now? Aren’t you saving it for my birthday?”

At that moment, Gon could have sworn all color left Killua’s face—and that really said something, as his face barely had any from the start. Gon just stared innocently, and Killua clenched his fists at his sides as he felt the heat rush back to his face.

“Wha—It’s March!” he spluttered in exasperation.

Gon only blinked. “Oh.” He looked down at the box. “Then what’s this present for?”

Killua groaned and put a hand to his head. Gripping his hair, he looked away. “Just open it already,” he muttered.

Gon did what he was told. He picked off the tape, opening the box and folding back the red tissue paper inside. Gon’s face instantly brightened, and Killua glanced over as he excitedly pulled a fishing hook from the box.

“Wow!!” he gushed, holding the hook up to the sun. “It’s in the shape of a whale!!” He beamed at Killua. “Killua, it’s perfect!!”

Killua blushed, inhaling quickly in embarrassment before closing his eyes. “It was nothing,” he brushed off. “I know you like to fish, so I just…” He appeared frustrated again, licking his lips and offering as casual a shrug as he could. “I figured you should have something from me, you know, that you can always keep on you.”

Gon smiled, admiring the lure, but paused when he replayed Killua’s words in his head. He looked at Killua, who was still avoiding his gaze. His face was flushed again, and Gon was perceptive enough to notice the way the fabric of his shirt moved to know his heart was beating fast.

Nervous. Embarrassed. Shy.

A present. A token of remembrance.

One week ago.

Just then, Gon dropped his phone, and Killua jumped in alarm when it hit the ground.

“H-hey, what are you—“

“Oh, right!!” he suddenly exclaimed, and Killua made a face as Gon plopped his fist into his palm. “We’re _dating_ now!”

It had only been one week since Killua and Gon had officially begun their relationship, but Gon had always felt so incredibly close to Killua that the line between friendship and relationship had always been a bit fuzzy to him (it was Killua who needed to clarify it). Nothing had really seemed to change between the two, so Gon had completely forgotten that anything had changed at all.

“Ha?!” Killua burst out, his face even redder and his voice almost breaking despite himself. “You _forgot?_ How could you even forget something like that?!” Killua groaned and bent his head down in defeat and exhaustion.  “Come on… No one can really be this stupid!!”

Gon really was stupid—Killua’s anxiety for the past week had been his fault after all.

Gon clapped his hands together apologetically and bowed his head. “Sorry, sorry!” he said with a sheepish smile. “I guess everything felt kind of the same, so I didn’t think much on it…”

He peeked up at Killua, who looked less mad and more embarrassed now, and Gon let out a breath—that was a good sign. Standing back up straight, Gon let a wry smile show as he leaned in close. Killua gave him a questioning look, but Gon could see his ears turn red with the rest of him.

“Still, I didn’t know I made you so nervous,” Gon teased playfully, and Killua’s pupils dilated. “If you wanted to kiss me so bad, you should have just said so!”

“E-eh?” Killua managed to stammer, and he took a step back out of instinctive panic when Gon’s face became close enough to set off alarms in his head. “S-stupid! Who said I even wanted to k—“

Killua let out a muffled yelp when Gon pressed his lips to his. It was fast and chaste, a warm pressure that Killua missed instantly when Gon parted from him. For the first time, Killua looked Gon in the eyes, the brightness they radiated leaving a fluttering feeling in his chest.

“See?” Gon said, bumping his nose against Killua’s. “That wasn’t so hard, right?”

Killua swallowed, collecting himself, and he cleared his throat lightly as he gently pushed Gon away. Gon tilted his head at the gesture, but lit up when Killua entertained his fingers through his.

“Gon,” he muttered, and Gon perked up.

“Yeah?”

“Your fucking phone.”

Gon paused, his face going blank. Slowly looking down, he saw his phone cracked on the stone ground.

“… I was on the phone with Kurapika,” Gon remembered slowly, and Killua actually burst out laughing at that. Gon couldn’t help but smile when hearing the sound, and when Killua squeezed his hand tighter as he bent over in his fit of laughter, he decided he didn’t care about the phone at all.

“You really are stupid!!”

 

 


End file.
